The Light Behind Your Eyes
by Calandrinia
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi finds himself in an impossible situation, with nobody but an old enemy. An Obimaul Story
1. Chapter 1

The Light Behind Your Eyes

Chapter 1

The night was warm, the light of thousand stars leading his path. His walk was slow, he was taking every small detail of the landscape, from the majestic mountains that were crowned with snow, to the brown and purple leaves that were crushed beneath his shoes. The light of the stars made the sprouts of new trees shine with colours from light purple through to yellow. The river by his right made noises that make him remember his childhood, when he was still an innocent boy, when the darkness had not yet touched his soul.

He remembers the days when Qui-Gon would take him to calm missions, where the most important thing to do was go to the dinners of boring politicians and pretend to be interested. For the rest of the trip he and his master would take walks, practice his Soresu, and meditate by the side of a river, happy and content, with the sound of little rocks taking a rounded shape from the passing of the water.

He still remembers the inner peace that those days would bring, now lost forever, reachable only in memories, that every passing day were blocked by more fog, as if it was just a happy dream, and would soon be forgotten.

In nights like this, when memories haunt him, he takes long walks, normally ending when the sun is already shinning, and this night would not be different. The memories are not always the same, he would go crazy if it was the same every time, but the most recurrent is the one in which he let the darkness take him and be a part of him.

Unfortunately, that memory would not fade, but remained the same. The way they move, three perfectly synchronized, like if it was a show, every one of them knowing already what step they would have to take, until the moment they were separated, and everything fell apart from there. It ended when he saw the eyes of his master, his father, and saw fear. He didn't even realise that the scream was his, and when he tried to reach for something in the force, neither did he realise that it was darkness, he just let it flow. The moments after that were the most terrifying he had ever felt before. It was just the two of them, fighting for their lives. And while they were fighting, he felt time stop, in just one second, he was clinging on for his life, looking at red rimmed yellow eyes of the killer. He saw the glint in his eyes, boasting his imminent victory. In that moment he reached out again, and this time ignored the darkness, and went for the light. He jumped, took Qui-Gon's lightsaber, and attacked. The assassin only had time to blink, then peered down at the massive wound from hip to hip. He was almost sliced in half. He took a step back, with a confused look, and fell into the reactor shaft.

He looked up at the moons, wondering when he would be able to let go of those moments, that floated in his mind when the sun set. Obi-wan did not know when he'd be able to feel completely at peace again, without darkness lurking in the shadows.

* * *

It was early in the morning. Obi Wan was meditating when he got a call from the Council requesting his presence. He pulled on his outer robe and washed his face, observing for a moment the purple bags under his eyes, and then left the quarters.

His quarters were not different from the rest of his section, with a deep brown sofa, a little kitchen, that was normally without any food, because he preferred to eat with the rest in the canteen rather than alone, a bedroom with just the essentials, and a bathroom. The only thing that was not necessary for his needs, but he valued, was the window, with a beautiful view of Coruscant. It gave him the comfort of being in something more like a home than a temple.

The halls were completely white, with blue and brown lines decorating the walls, pillars to one side, that let the light enter the Temple, and created a beautiful view to the gardens. At this hour he didn´t find too many wandering, and when he came across someone, he would nod respectfully. He waits a moment outside the Council chambers, and the guards let him in.

Inside, Masters Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and Yoda were the only ones, and like always, Windu was directly to the point. " Knight Kenobi, in tree days, a reunion between Jabba the Hutt and members of the Grand Hutt Council Will take place on Tatooine, and your presence is required".

"We will intervene in a Grand Hutt Council reunion, in Hutt territory, Master?" Obi Wan ask, frowning with incredulity.

"No, Knight, you will go just as an outside observer, make sure that their reunion will bring no more problems than they are already causing, and if this happens, you will inform us immediately and we will send reinforcements, so you can control the situation." Shaak Ti explained calmly to Obi wan.

"Watch and wait will the mission be, young Kenobi" Master Yoda added, looking at him in a strange way, like always, Yoda knew something that the others had no knowledge of yet.

"When will I leave?" Obi Wan asked, already discouraged with the location that he'd have to go to.

"Immediately." Windu replied, frowning.

* * *

The trip took two standard days, so he had a day to settle down in Mos Eisley. Like always, the city was full of chaos, pirates and smugglers. Personally, for Obi Wan, it was one of the worst places in the Galaxy.

The place where he would stay was one the several dome like houses that were secretly maintained by allies of the Jedi, for occasions like the one he was in right now. The house was not small, but have the enough comforts that were needed because of the overwhelming heat. He went down the stairs, and knocked on the door, noticing immediately the low level of technology in the building.

An old Twi´lek, with blue skin and dark eyes opened the door, greeting him, and letting him in. Inside the heat difference was notorious, and just like outside, the walls were plain white. The Twi´lek, whose name was Kir, showed him to his room. While Kir showed him the rest of the place, he reached out to the force, just for precaution, to know if the Twi'lek was really an ally, and after not finding any darkness, he waited patiently until Kir stopped discussing the several problems that he was having with his neighbour, a weapons trafficker. Obi Wan gave him a recommendation, Kir thanked him, handed him the keys to the house and both gave their goodbyes.

Once in the house alone, Obi Wan inspected the whole place in search of microphones or recording devices. After not finding anything, he reported to the Council that he was already in the safehouse and there were no problems so far. Afterwards, Obi Wan sat in his cot, and meditated to find his centre, overwhelmed already by the darkness of the whole city.

In the middle of the day, he walked the streets full of different beings, trying to not stand out, and covered his force signature, searching for the Mos Eisley Canteen, were he'd probably find information regarding the reunion of the Hutt Council. After passing several posts for all kind of food and distracted by the smells and number of creatures trying to sell him their meals, he found himself lost in a dark and threatening alleyway. Pretending to know the area, Obi wan started to walk through the throngs of intimidating beings. Just like a soft breeze, he felt a familiar, yet unidentified presence, that made the hair of the back of his neck stand up, bringing knots to his stomach. In the next moment, it is gone. Obi Wan stops for a moment, trying to reach for the unknown presence, both with the force and his gaze, but after receiving several unfriendly stares, he decided to keep his march, not wanting any problems.

Almost like a miracle, he found his way to the Canteen, and entered the filthy site, searching for a place on the counter, on the other side of the musicians. He started to look at the creatures in the Canteen, knowing that these were the worst of the worst, and tried to find in the force if there was any immediate threat against his person. Not finding any, he tried to attract the attention of the bar attendant, knowing that she probably knew almost everything regarding the city, including the Hutt reunion. When the humanoid finally payed attention to him, he heard the doors crunch open, and was assaulted with the same strange feeling from the alleyway. Not leaving his seat, the Jedi Knight turned around, and found himself breathless, staring straight to the yellow-red eyes that plagued in his nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hold still, it was almost like the time had stop, and all that was left in the universe at that moment were those bloodshot eyes, looking straight at him, almost as if he could see inside his head, and, in just an instant, those eyes were no longer piercing him, but searching for something much more interesting in the left corner of the place.

Obi Wan feels almost like he was being disregarded, "What!" he whispered through grinded teeth to himself.

The being that took away his dear master, and his happiness, was right in front of him, a Jedi Knight, and wasn´t even paying attention to him!

The shadowy figure starts to walk where he was staring, and Obi Wan can't stop himself, and starts to follow him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this alone, and it wasn´t the place to do it, but his hatred in the moment was bigger.

Gripping tightly his lightsaber, he followed the creature in black clothing that was slipping easily trough the other beings, until he disappears in the end corridor.

Taking the same turn through the corridor, he finds himself being slammed against the wall, the being holding tightly his neck, with again the pair of peculiar eyes staring at his blue steel ones. In the next moment Obi Wan realises that there is a humming and heat near his face, taking his eyes off from the other ones, he looks down at his throat and sees the red light of a lightsaber just centimetres from his skin.

Raising his gaze, he sees the smallest smirk in the other man's mouth, and he realises that he ruined it big time.

"What do you want?" Obi wan said forcefully. The other one just starts snarling and getting closer to his face. At this point Obi Wan was regretting the impulsivity that Qui Gon was always lecturing him about, but he never notices until it was too late.

At this moment, Obi Wan start to feel the sweat in his back due to the fear that he's trying to set aside, but can't, and can feel his neck bruising under the claw of the creature, but his training has given indeed it's results, and the mask that he's wearing shows only serenity and calm.

"I said, what do you want?", this time he said it more authoritarian, letting a little of the hatred that he was feeling in his voice, but the other just keeps staring in a predatory way, with a snarl that shows almost all his canines.

"I think I should be doing that question" the man said, his voice low and velvety, something the Jedi wasn't expecting.

"You were the one…" Obi Wan stop midsentence, feeling rather than seeing the presence of three creatures lurking in the end of the corridor.

"You Jedi shouldn't be on these places, it can get dangerous" the one in the middle, a big Trandoshan said, eyeing both. Behind him two Gamorreands stood with guns, pointing at them.

The Sith move Obi wan from the wall, holding him by his neck, using him as a human shield, still with one end of his lightsaber on, near Obi Wan's neck. The Jedi still was trying to figurate out what just happened, facing the other beings, and realized that now he could get his lightsaber, while the attention of the Sith was with the others.

"Who are you" Obi Wan demand, trying to make his tone even, although it was quite hard with the claw of the other men still holding him, just to have some extra seconds to reach his weapon.

"We heard that some Jedi were sniffing round these parts, and our employer told us to keep the place clean for their reunion, so, it's your choice, you two can go safe and sound, or we are going to have a problem" the Trandoshan said, smirking at them. Moving painfully slow, Obi Wan had the lightsaber almost in his hand, when an animal growl caught him by surprise, coming from behind him.

"Who are you calling Jedi" the voice from behind him spat the words, snarling, the pure hate and anger coming from the Sith could even be felt by non-force users, raising his saber toward them, and Obi wan took the opportunity, taking his weapon and pushing the thugs to the wall with the force, while disengaging from the Sith's hold. Turning his lightsaber on, they stood face to face in positions of attack, sizing each other. Now Obi Wan could see more clearly his opponent face, the same that he remembers in his memories and nightmares, those peculiar eyes in a scarlet face full of ebony tattoos, and horns on top of it.

Obi Wan, already anxious, made the first move, slicing the air just were the creature have been, the Sith being as fast as he remembers from 7 years ago, and aims to the Jedi's head with a kick. Obi Wan dodges just in time, but makes the human lose his balance, and provokes the perfect moment for the Sith to strike the Jedi in the arm with his lightsaber.

Obi Wan feels the saber burning his skin, and quickly sends a force wave to put distance, but the creature was already prepared for the punch, and he just slice through the floor without tumbling. Snarling, the Sith turn on now both blades, and was about to make a move, when he stops dead, surprise in his eyes, the sound of a blaster going off behind him.

The Sith tumble to the floor, lightsaber off, now unconscious, and Obi Wan sees the syringe in the back of his neck. Looking up, he sees both Gamorreands aiming at him.

"We are going to have a good time, Jedi" the Trandoshan said behind the other two, now Obi Wan recognising the kind of weapon that the ruffians were using, and that was the last thing Obi Wan hears or sees, after the darkness takes over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first thing that he can feel, is the cold metal around his neck. The Jedi open his eyes but was greeted with darkness and the distant hum of an engine. He tries not to move, expands his force senses to know what was happening in this unknown place, and comes to a jolt when his presence brush something full of anger and darkness.

"Hello?", Obi Wan said, now his eyes accommodating to the almost cero light in the room. Movement caught his eyes, and immediately hears a growl, then, the sound of metal clashing.

He can see the shape of the men that, now remembers, was chasing in the bar, before…

A door opens to his right, and the light coming from it blinds him for a moment.

"If you two behave, we will give you water and food, as the boss said so, and will let you go without a scratch" the Trandoshan said, looking at both, "and if you don't, I doubt someone will find your bodies in this dessert" said laughing, and closing the door.

"Bloody hell" Obi Wan says under his breath. The Sith is also sitting in the floor, in the opposite wall, and looking way more pissed than he looked in the bar, if that´s even possible.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asks the Jedi, and the other man smirks, "More like how you are going to get out", takes the chain that was also around his neck, and with one firm pull, yank it from were it was connected to the wall.

Obi Wan, gaping at the Sith, saw him stand up, make his way to the door, and open it without much effort. "We'll see each other again" the man said, and walk out the room, all smugness and self-confidence in the force.

"Wait!" the Jedi scream, coming off his stupor, but the Sith kept walking, ignoring the desperate Jedi.

"Can this get worst, by the Force" Obi Wan sigh to the roof. He tried to yank his chain from the wall, but it was useless, so he focus on the Force, and it hit him, his saber! Obviously, it wasn't with him, but he could feel it near, so he summoned it without much problem, even if he was still a little groggy from the drugs his captors injected him.

Obi Wan lost no time, and cut the chain, also taking the collar around his neck. Walking out of the room he could hear the screams of man, and felt the wrath of the Sith in the Force.

Moving quickly through the corridors, found two men, already dead on the floor. Following the screams, that were getting louder, and the hum of a lightsaber, Obi Wan found his way to the cockpit, and was almost knocked out by one of the Gamorreands, the one that shot him, with a massive lightsaber wound in his sternum.

Inside, the Sith was fighting the other Gamorrean, the Trandoshan that looks like it was the lider, and two other Rodians, with enough anger in the force, that even a non-force sensitive could feel it.

Obi Wan get in the fight quickly against the Rodians, throwing a chair at them with the force for distraction, and knocking one out with the hilt of his saber, while blocking the other one's shots. He covers under a seat, and in a second he can see the Trandoshan, now too close, going directly towards him, and stopping abruptly, with a red saber through his chest, and falling limp to the floor, into Obi Wan's feet, and sees the Sith, all fury directed to him now.

"I don´t require your assistance, Jedi" the Sith growls. They stare at each other, too caught up to notice the Rodian going to the control panels. Next a huge explosion rock the ship, sending both Sith and Jedi to the floor.

"If I perish, you also will", the Rodian says, but his triumph didn´t last long, because the force that the darksider was channelling towards him made his face distort, and his hands go to his neck, trying to get off the invisible force around it. The Sith was force-choking him, and in a second, the Rodian was in the floor, dead.

The ship started to go nosedive, making it impossible to stay up, but somehow the Sith manage to get to the panel controls while Obi Wan was crawling towards them.

Once there, the outlook is not good.

"Oh no…" Obi Wan says, looking at the screen, showing that both engines were damaged. He looks at his counterpart, that was trying furiously to re-start them.

"That won´t work, we need to hover and land it while we can" the Jedi says, trying to let go of his fear. The Sith sneer at him, then at the screen, "Fine, move aside" he says with dislike, shoving him to the side and taking control of the co-pilot helm.

"You need help..." Obi Wan argue but was cut off "I don't need help from a creature as weak as a Jedi" the darksider growls, throwing him a killer stare.

"We both are going to die, so move aside!" taking the control of the co-pilot helm and shoving the other to the pilot side.

The Sith snarl at him, but there was no time, both taking control of the ship, trying to make it glide between the rock formations and not crash.

"There" the Sith point to a flatland of sand ahead of them. Working in perfect synchrony, they slide the ship, activating the systems to slow down and land.

"Hold on!" the Jedi scream, just before the ship touch ground. The ship land with an enormous crash, and once again, darkness takes over both.


End file.
